


Peter Pan

by hotteas (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotteas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan spin-off, where Louis Tomlinson believes in never growing old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

"Now Niall, I don't want to hear how bad you were while your mother and I are out. Understand?" My dad fixes his tie in the mirror while lecturing me. He does this every time mother and him are out of the house. I'm almost never bad, so I don't understand why he keeps telling me not to be. It's a waste of time. 

 

"Yes Father." I salute him like a little soldier and he chuckles, ruffling my hair. 

 

"You're going to make a wonderful soldier when you're older, boy." He turns and exits my bedroom; leaving myself and Nana alone.

 

I look at my nanny, who happens to be a huge St. Bernard, and sigh. "But Nana, I don't want to be a soldier." 

 

She barks in reply, I think trying to tell me that I still have time to decide my future. The newspaper ensured that Nana is the best in the business, and despite my father's original doubts- he firmly believes it now. I walk over to my bed and curl up under the covers to await my mother's goodnight kiss.

 

Nana heads into her kennel, or miniature home as I like to call it, for the night, and I stare at the ceiling. My mother rushes in wearing her evening gown, as her and Father are going out tonight. "Goodnight Niall."

 

"Good night Mother." She kisses my forehead and quickly leaves the nursery. I'm not a baby, I'm almost eleven. But my parents still call my bedroom the 'nursery'. It isn't fair because they tell me to act like a big boy, and send me to sleep in a baby room.

 

It's rather dark and I can't see much, only the small light coming from the window helps me make out big shapes. It's late as well, making me able to see the white moon out of the window. I don't have to leave my bed to see the stars, it's wonderful. 

 

I can hear my parents chattering down on the street, and the front door closing with a sufficient *click*. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

 

My father replies to my mother in a comforting tone. "Don't worry Darling, Niall will be fine."

 

He couldn't have been more wrong.

 

 

The clock rang out at approximately 11:30. Everything was quiet. The streets, the houses, the people, all of it was silent. A small boy, around eleven years old, was asleep in his nursery. His Nana was breathing evenly, watching as shadows passed through the room. All was calm.

 

A flash of light shot through the streets, zig zagging around, looking through window after window, heading directly for the little boy's nursery. It stopped for a moment or two in front of the large window, searching for what was lost. And there, above the fireplace on the opposite wall, was the shadow.

 

The ball of light shot through the open window and towards the mischievous shadow that took after its owner in all but dimension and voice. Just as it got close, the shadow darted away, escaping its grasp. The ball of light jingles angrily at the shadow, demanding it stop fooling around.

 

As that scene unfolded, a young boy with fringy hair and wide eyes stepped into the nursery. He was here for his shadow. The sneak little thing ran away the day before last, and he was intent on getting it back. Fighting pirates had been no fun without the help of his shadow.

 

The boy flipped into the room, landing softly on the shaggy rug. Nana lifted her head, questioning the intruder, who immediately made it clear he was only there for his shadow and not for Niall. Nana laid back down, certain her charge was safe.

 

The brunette looked around the strange room curiously. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, and he was rather intrigued with it all. Forgetting his previous mission, the boy walked around the large space, exploring the nooks and crannies. He made his way over to the large bed, much like his at home, but the blankets looked more comfortable that his usual leaves. Crawling underneath the covers to test them out, the boy snuggled his face into one of the pillows. Much nicer than home, he thought to himself. He could move the Lost Boys here and live quite nicely, he figured. 

 

He rolled over in the bed and was met with large blue eyes. Startled by the intrusion, both boys screamed and fell backwards. The brunette looked up over the bed and met the blue eyes again. "Who are you?"

 

It was a question he was rarely met with. People knew precisely who he was! How dare this boy not know that he was Louis Tomlinson. "I'm Louis. King of the Lost Boys. The mermaids sing songs about me and the pirates fear my name." He stood proudly at the last bit. The pirates shook in their boots at the mere mention of 'Tomlinson'.

 

"I'm Niall." The boy said timidly, standing up to be the exact height of the strange intruder. 

 

"Do you fight pirates?" Louis raised his eyebrow at the blonde boy. He was interesting, and seemingly worth his time but Louis could never be too sure.

 

"No. Pirates don't exist."

 

Louis laughed at Niall. "Yes they do. I steal their treasure all the time. But that isn't important. I need to catch my shadow."

 

"Did it run away?"

 

"Yes. And Tink has it cornered over there." Niall looked to where Louis was pointing to see a little light and a dark shadow resembling the boy pointing to it.

 

"Who's Tink?"

 

"You really are quite dense aren't you? Tink is a fairy." 

 

"But fairies don't ex-" Louis leapt toward Niall, covering his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

 

"Never say that fairies aren't real. One will drop dead if you say that, you dunce." Louis scolded Niall, who winced at the name calling.

 

"Sorry." Niall mumbled into Louis' hand and moved out of his grasp to focus back on the fairy and shadow. 

 

"If I can catch the shadow, you can help me put him back on." Louis explained to Niall, inching closer to the corner. "Can you sew?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you a girl?" 

 

"No."

 

"Then bloody hell. Why can you sew?"

 

"Because Mother taught me how."

 

"That's stupid."

 

"You're stupid."

 

"You're stupider."

 

"Stupider isn't a word."

 

"I made it up." Louis puffed out his chest proudly. 

 

"You can't just make up words." Niall argued and crossing his arms. "That's not allowed." 

 

Louis stuck out his tongue and turned away from the obnoxious boy. He simply didn't understand that Louis could do whatever he wanted to do. He was King of the Lost Boys. He headed to his shadow to try and catch it. Tink had it trapped, so it was easy for Louis to grab it by the foot and yank it toward him.

 

"Niall bring your sewing things. I need you to sew this to me."

 

"Sew it to you?"

 

"Yes. Do it." Louis commanded the boy, who obeyed and went to find his thread and needle. Upon finding it, he sat down in front of Louis and began seeing the shadow to his feet. 

 

"Doesn't it hurt?"

 

"I never hurt." Louis snapped at the boy, now sewing his heels. 

 

"Oh."

 

It took no time at all for the blonde boy to finish sewing. He watched the brunette test out the shadow. He seemed to enjoy the fact that it followed him every which way. Niall smiled as Louis got used to his shadow reattached. 

 

"Do you like it?" Niall asked.

 

"Yes." Louis motioned to his fairy and rushed to the window. Niall's eyes widened as he realized the boy was about to jump.

 

"No! Louis! Don't jump!" He shouted after the boy. He didn't want to see him flattened on the road below his window. 

 

Louis turned his head to look at Niall. "Why not?"

 

"Because you'll die."

 

"Dying is but the next big adventure." Louis shrugged and grinned, but stepped off the ledge nonetheless. "Would you like a thank you for sewing like a girl? Is that why you don't want me to jump?"

 

"No. I didn't want you to get hurt."

 

"Are you an adventurer?" Louis changed the subject, catching Niall off guard.

 

"I guess."

 

"Come with me." Louis held out his hand to Niall, who was hesitant to take it. He didn't know this boy, and now he wanted him to jump out the window. "It'll be fun."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"To Neverland, you dunce."

 

"Where is that?" Niall looked back to Nana, who was looking curiously at the pair. She didn't find it amusing that this stranger was pulling her charge towards the window. 

 

"Second star to the right, and straight on until morning." Louis pointed up into the sky and Niall followed his finger.

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Maybe you really are a girl." Louis taunted his new friend. Niall wouldn't consider Louis a friend of his, but Louis had so few that any boy he talked to was one in his mind.

 

"I'm not a girl!" Niall stopped his foot in protest, and Louis shrugged.

 

"Prove it." 

 

Nana was concerned now. Niall rarely got upset and this stranger was riling him up quite a lot. Even in the dark, Nana could see Niall's face getting red. "Fine. I'll go with you."

 

"No. I don't want you to come." Louis turned away from Niall again and headed to the window.

 

"Wait!" Niall stopped the brunette for the final time. "A kiss before you go?"

 

Louis was intrigued. A kiss? He had never heard of such a thing. "What's a kiss?"

 

"My mother and father give each other kisses all the time before they leave. Can I give you one?" Niall asked timidly, not sure if Louis would condone that sort of girlish behavior.

 

"I have never had a kiss before. Is it an adventure?" 

 

"I guess. I've never had one before either. I'm not even eleven yet." Niall answered shyly, already feeling quite the fool for even asking.

 

Louis smiled brightly. "Then it will be an adventure for both of us!" 

 

Niall felt relief rush through him and he motioned for Louis to come closer. The boy did, quite excited for what was about to come. He didn't know what was going to happen, only that it was an adventure.

 

Niall quickly pressed his lips to Louis. Both their eyes and Nana's widened in shock. Theirs from the jolt of electricity that seemingly ran through their veins in that one instant, and Nana's in pure amazement that her charge had just kissed another boy in the middle of the night. She want quite sure if she should tell the Darling's that their son was doing such things or not.

 

"Well," Louis stepped back from Niall and waved. "That was quite an adventure."

 

"Yes." Niall mumbled, touching his fingertips to his tingling lips. "Goodbye, Louis."

 

"Goodbye." Louis walked toward a patiently waiting Tink and the window. He was about to step off the ledge when Niall's voice stopped him.

 

"How are you getting to Neverland, Louis?"

 

Louis glanced back at his newfound friend and grinned. "You dunce. I'm Louis Tomlinson. I can fly."

 

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
